Los Guerreros del Infierno
Los Guerreros del Infierno (Spanish for "The Soldiers From Hell") was a Lucha Libre (Professional wrestling) stable based in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in Mexico that has existed since 2000. The group was created as a splinter group of Los Infernales and initially used the name until they were forced to change their name in 2001 and then became Los Guerreros del Infierno. When Atlantis joined the group in 2005 they adopted the name Los Guerreros del Atlantida, which is used interchangeably with the "Guerreros del Infierno" name. History The fulcrum of Los Guerreros del Infierno (GdI) the tag team of the same name consisting of Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero. The tag team was widely considered one of the best tag teams in the world, especially in Lucha circles. The team began as a new generation of the classic "Infernales" group with Satánico as the leader. Bucanero and Guerrero broke ranks with Satánico, leading to a feud where Satánico brought in Averno and Mephisto to fight alongside him. Tarzan Boy soon joined with Guerrero and Bucanero along with Máscara Mágica. Finally, Satánico's Infernales retained their name and the name Guerreros del Infierno was adopted by Guerrero, Bucanero and Tarzan Boy. Soon GdI was the powerful rudo trio in CMLL. Bucanero and Guerrero successfully took the Tag Team Titles from the respected veterans Negro Casas and El Hijo del Santo. Último was successful in taking the CMLL Light Heavyweight Title (the most prestigious singles title in the promotion) by defeating Shocker. Tarzan Boy went on to main event the EMLL 70th Anniversary Show against Shocker in a Caballera contra Caballera match. Tarzan lost the match and his hair. 2004 was a tough year for the Guerreros. Guerrero and Bucanero lost and then regained the tag titles from L.A. Park and Shocker. Then Bucanero suffered a knee injury when his leg was caught in a seat and he was hit by a dive. Tarzan began teaming with Pierroth, Jr. and Vampiro Canadiense to create a new top (in CMLL's eyes at least) heel trio. When Bucanero returned, they quickly lost the tag titles to Atlantis and Blue Panther. Tarzan soon started teaming with yet another trio called La Furia del Norte with Héctor Garza originally Perro Aguayo, Jr. but later El Terrible. It was then that Último Guerrero raised an army of mid carders to counter Shocker's University de 1000% Guapo group and the two groups faced in a Torneo Cibernético. Olimpíco won the match for Los Guerreros and was considered a full-time member, helping revitalize the group. When Héctor Garza had his legal problems, Tarzan stepped back into the scene with allies Averno and Mephisto being treated like full-time members. 2005 was looking good for Los Guerreros until Olímpico injured his neck on a dive in a tag title match with Bucanero against Atlantis and Panther on the first show in Arena Mexico. On May 28, 2006, in Arena Coliseo, Bucanero turned against Guerrero and Tarzan Boy during a match with Negro Casas, Heavy Metal and Místico, bringing an temporary end to the trios. Championships and accomplishments Only titles won when they were members of Los Guerreros del Infierno are listed. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre *CMLL World Heavyweight Championship ::*Último Guerrero (1 time) *CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship ::*Último Guerrero (1 time) *CMLL World Tag Team Championship ::*Atlantis and Último Guerrero (1 time) ::*Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero (3 times) ::* Atlantis, Último Guerrero and Tarzan Boy (1 time) *NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship ::*Tarzan Boy (1 time) External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile Category:Mexican promotions teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre teams and stables Category:2000 debuts Category:2005 disbandments